


the wind's course

by BlackCats



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibility is there--soft beneath her fingertips--and she wonders...<br/>(Agnès, Tiz, and a hillside bathed in sunshine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wind's course

The press of the sunlight around them is kind–-far kinder than the blazing heat of Ancheim--and though Agnès has long since grown accustomed to the desert’s flare…

So too can she grow used to this.

She splays her fingers out across the grass and gazes upon Norende: restored. The little town is practically bustling with traders and villagers, laughing and smiling as they go about their tasks with a fervor that Agnès finds admirable indeed. She has never seen Norende as it had once been, but she thinks it must have been something like this.

Except, perhaps, a little quieter.

(She takes note of Tiz approaching her, and nods.)

But with no less joy than now.

“Whew…that should take care of the flock,” he says as he sits down beside her, one arm resting upon his knee. “They’re still a little skittish, but I don’t think that farmer will have any more trouble herding them from now on.”

“Have you always been good with animals?” Agnès asks, as the sun behind his head paints a halo of light.

“Hmm…well, yeah, I’d guess so. Til was too, but his energy wasn’t always the best for the more stubborn rams…”

His brother’s name, once it leaves his lips, brings an ethereal quality to the air. She’s uncertain of what to expect, but Tiz only smiles and falls back, his arms behind his head.

“It’s good that it’s back,” he says simply.

Agnès nods, staring out toward the village, still. “You’ve accomplished an incredible feat here, Tiz. And should you try to deflect this fact, I want to remind you that it was _you_ who directed the endeavors, and _you_ who found the people willing to start their lives here anew. It would not have happened without your dedication and love for your home.”

“Well, maybe, but I still didn’t–-”

She peers down at him now, brows furrowed, and only utters, “Tiz.”

He starts to laugh, low and sweet, rolling through the grassy hills and up into the flawless skies; his grin's the sort of thing that girls would write home about.

“All right, Agnès,” he says, and gives in easily. That is, perhaps, what she likes most about him. He is unyielding when he must be–-when the odds are against them, when she’s prepared to die, when all the worlds' troubles are coming down on their shoulders-–and then he is soft; sheep wool, white clouds, fresh green grass made for grazing.

The sunlight is bathing them in warmth and in gold, and the wind carries the sound of his joy all the way home to Ancheim.

“Agnès?”

Her musings are broken by the sound of her name. “O-Oh…yes? What is it, Tiz?”

His mouth’s turned up at the corners, shy but curious. “You’re smiling,” he points out, and waits.

Agnès blinks, and there’s a different kind of warmth; it’s inside her, it’s around her, it’s in the boy who will return here when their journey is through.

(And oh, she _wonders_ , if only for a moment–-if she could, if he would, if there’s a place for a vestal with shepherds, or a place for a shepherd with vestals.)

“I-It’s nothing,” she murmurs, and strands of her hair caress his cheek as the winds blow through Norende once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Bravely Default has, no lie, consumed every inch of my life. why is this game so good???  
> for some reason editing the html of this thing was hell, so sorry for grammar nasties.


End file.
